Strawberries and Champagne
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: This is for AhmoseInarus for Chit Chat on Author's Corner, as a part of the Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange. This IS SLASH! Hotch decides to take Reid to his house, instead of the other way around for Valentine's day, but things don't go as planned.


A/N: Okay. This is for AhmoseInarus for Chit Chat on Author's Corner, as a part of the Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange. My prompts were: Take My Breath Away- Berlin, Strawberries with champagne, an adult novelty store and an awkward public moment that didn't take place in the novelty store. I don't own anything except for the words that are typed and the old lady.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was not a normally conniving person. Nor was he openly romantic, even on Valentine's Day. But, Spencer Reid, his current boyfriend of six months, one week and two days and co-worker brought that out in him. That is why he had a bottle of champagne chilling in the refrigerator along with chocolate covered strawberries. It was also Spencer's 'fault' that Aaron was scattering a small amount of rose petals over his couch and bed. He took a step back to assess his work, and was pleasantly surprised. He'd expected it to be gaudy or over-extravagant looking, yet it was neither. It was just right for _his_ Spencer. He walked out of the bedroom with the leftover petals.

He laid the petals on the table, scattering them, before taking the champagne and strawberries out of the refrigerator. After he got that set up, he grabbed his keys and jacket. He had to do one more thing before picking up Spencer. He headed out to his car and headed to the store to get Spencer a gift. The store…ironically enough, was called Spencer's. He pulled into the store's parking lot and glanced around for a parking space. Not seeing one in the immediate area, he drove around until he saw one. He parked quickly, and then headed inside. He'd barely made it in the door before he ran into a long body.

"Aaron!" Aaron knew the voice…Spencer? He was supposed to be at his home, not in the same store as Aaron. And why hadn't he noticed the car when he pulled in? As he was pondering that, he glanced down and saw Spencer quickly hide a medium-sized box behind his back. Aaron grinned slightly, the pieces falling into place.

"Aw. You're buying my gift." He was teasing, of course. With the past few cases they hadn't had time to do much of anything. He stepped to the side, bringing Spencer with.

Spencer nodded. "Ah…yeah. I was hoping to make it out of here and have it wrapped before you picked me up, but apparently time wasn't on my side." He smiled sheepishly.

"I was hoping the same thing," Aaron revealed. "But, I had more paperwork than I'd realized, and Strauss wanted to check up on me." He shook his head at that. He then tried to get a peek at his gift, without Spencer noticing.

"Hey! No peeking. You can wait." Spencer's lip was stuck out in a pout, which Aaron found amusing. Spencer shifted, as to hide the box more.

Aaron frowned as he realized something. He wasn't ready for Spencer to come over yet, and he didn't think Spencer was ready, either. What were they going to do? "Uh, Spencer. Did you bring your car?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Want to just continue as planned and pick me up?" He licked his lips absently, almost habitually. "Or…I can finish up here, meet you outside and you can just take me to your place from here."

"Uh, I think we both want to change." Aaron was still in his work clothes, as was Spencer. "So, picking you up would be best." He didn't bother to ruin the surprise by saying he still had to set up. "Maybe in about an hour?" That would give him enough time to buy the gifts, as well as some candles.

Spencer nodded. "That works for me. It will give me time to take a shower." He smiled slightly, excited. This was a big day for them. They'd celebrated the holiday before, but it being shortly after their six month anniversary made it even bigger for them. That, and Aaron had volunteered to have Spencer come over to his place, instead of the other way around. Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron had up his sleeve, but he did know it'd be good.

Aaron nodded. "All right, then. I'll pick you up then." He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead. He then smiled, and stepped back. "I'll let you finish shopping, and see you later then," Aaron offered.

Spencer leaned into the kiss before nodding. "That works for me. See you later." He stepped around Aaron, heading back towards the more sexual things, as well as the cash register.

Aaron watched him walk for a moment, before heading back towards the sexual novelty items. He browsed carefully, until he came to chocolate body paint, that is. A brief, yet wicked smirk graced his features before he picked it up. Spencer loved sweet things, so this would be good for him. And it gave Aaron more of a reason to drag his tongue over Spencer's sweet flesh. He then stepped away from that area, deeming one body/food type item enough. Now, to find something they could play with…

He walked back farther and found a line of bondage items. He perked up when he saw a kit titled; 'Asylum Patient Restraint Kit.' He picked it up and surveyed the box. According to it, the kit came with 10 feet of nylon rope, a waffle ball gag with an elastic Velcro strap and a blindfold with an elastic Velcro strap. He tucked it under his arm, contently. He thought he'd be able to test it out with Spencer, maybe not right away, but at some point. He walked to the cash register and paid. His total was $26.47, but that didn't matter to him. He paid quickly, and then headed back to his car.

He pulled into a small grocery store and found a parking spot near the doors. He was hoping he could find candles there, but he wasn't sure. He headed back towards the card section, seeming to remember that being the normal area for candles. He also made the split second decision to buy a card. Not like he needed to, but he was there, so why not? He perused the card section until he, sadly, found a Star Wars card. Fitting. He picked it up and headed past the cards. He found a section of candles down the aisle, next to the air fresheners. He picked up a few long, plain red ones and began looking for a scented one. He found a vanilla one that he liked and a pumpkin pie scented one. He knew Spencer liked the smell of cinnamon, so he thought that the pumpkin pie would be close. He gathered up his candles and headed back to the cash register. He picked up a cheap lighter before paying for everything.

After getting the candles, Aaron was finally able to go home and begin setting up. He drove home, taking all the shortcuts he could. He pulled into his parking space and grabbed the bags off the passenger's seat before exiting the car. He dug around his pockets for his keys, unlocking the door.

He stepped inside, pushing the door shut with his foot. He out the bags down and pondered where he put the wrapping paper. He still had a large roll of plain silver wrapping paper that he was given a few years prior. He headed to his bedroom and knelt down in the closet. After a few minutes of digging, he unearthed the wrapping paper, which had been hidden under old sheets. He pulled it out and went looking for tape. He knew he had it…he just wasn't sure where he'd put it. He'd just used it at Christmas… He headed into the kitchen, carrying the paper, and checked in the drawers, mainly his 'junk' drawer. He pulled it out and spun it around his finger before setting the paper and tape down on the table.

He set up the candles and brought the champagne out of the fridge. He poured some ice into the bucket, before heading back to the fridge for the strawberries. He then set the lighter next to the candles before setting back out to the table to wrap the gifts. He wrapped the bondage kit first, then the body paint. After both were wrapped, he taped the body paint to the bondage kit. He dug the card out of the bag, and simply signed his name. Aaron didn't need to put fancy declarations of love in writing, his actions and words spoke volumes. The old adage; 'actions speak louder than words' really rang true when it came to Aaron. He sealed it carefully and taped it to the top of the gifts, after putting Spencer's name on it.

He glanced at his phone, and saw he had just enough time to take a shower and change before he had to pick Spencer up. He grabbed a plain black tee-shirt and plain jeans. He then stepped into the shower and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up the soap and hurriedly cleaned himself off, alternating between washing his hair and his body.

Aaron grabbed the towel he had lying next to the shower, and dried himself off. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to his room. He put his shirt on quickly, and struggled into his pants. He remembered why he didn't wear jeans like Dave did…they were so frustrating. He finally got into them and got them zipped. He grabbed his phone and went back to the living room, looking at it carefully. Everything was perfect…except for the finishing touch.

He opened the CD case sitting on top of his stereo, and put the CD in. He flipped to the track he wanted, and then set the remote down by the door. He grabbed his keys and jacket, again and walked out the door. He drove to Spencer's apartment complex and pulled out in front of the complex. He walked up the stairs and to Spencer's door. He knocked loudly, and then stepped back.

Spencer heard the knock and grabbed the bag sitting on his couch. The bag held Aaron's gifts, which were also wrapped and covered in tissue paper. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and a darker blue sweater-vest. He didn't have any plain red shirts, so blue was his next best choice. He opened the door contently, holding the bag in his opposite hand.

Aaron's eyes widened fractionally at the outfit Spencer was wearing. He looked quite good in blue. Aaron reached forward after a moment, grasping the back of Spencer's neck, pulling him in for a long and sweet kiss. After they broke for air, he murmured, "Happy Valentine's day," his breath ghosting over Spencer's face. That was all he needed to say. Some voice in the back of his mind was bothering him about not buying flowers, but it was too late.

"Happy St. Valentine's day, Aaron. Did you know that St. Valentine was one of the Roman martyred saints?" He looked ready to start a rant, but held back. He really just thought the whole background was quite interesting. The only thing stopping him from a fact overload, really, was the fact that Aaron's hand was still on his neck.

Aaron braced himself for a rant, but he was pleasantly surprised when Spencer held back. "I believe you mentioned that in one of our cases," he responded, his face still close to Spencer's. He then slowly moved his hand away so Spencer could lock up. Once that was finished, Aaron wound his fingers with Spencer's. He led Spencer down the stairs, not wanting to risk the elevators. He also opened the door for him, as well as the car door.

Spencer felt almost giddy. He, even after all this time, couldn't believe how much Aaron loved him. Mind you, opening doors wasn't a big deal, but for Spencer it told him everything he needed to hear. He set the bag at his feet, and then buckled his seatbelt. His heart was thudding with anticipation. He had no idea what he was walking into, but…it was a different feeling then walking into a crime scene, of course. This nervousness came with a feeling of safety. The closer they got to Aaron's house, the more excited and nervous Spencer got.

By the time Aaron finally pulled into his driveway, his own heart was racing. His was with anticipation, though. He knew what to expect, of course, but Spencer's reaction…that was the issue. He got out of the car, and strode over to Spencer's side, opening the door for him. As Aaron did this, his neighbor, Mrs. Johnson, walked over. She'd had a fondness for Spencer since she saw him, and always asked Aaron about him.

"Spencer," she greeted, warmly.

Spencer turned. "Hello, Mrs. Johnson." He put his hands in his pockets, somewhat awkwardly. He still had his awkwardness about him, but he was getting better at controlling it. It'd taken a lot of work to get him where he was. He still had a ways to go, though.

Mrs. Johnson smiled at Spencer, and then looked between the two men. "If he…doesn't _deliver_ today, I have a granddaughter that looks to be about your age that would love you. So, let me know if that happens." She smiled, and walked back to her own yard.

Spencer was in shock. His face had darkened at the innuendo, but he was now gaping like a fish. He tried twice to get some sort of words out, and both times he failed, miserably.

Aaron, on the other hand, was having issues not laughing. The look on Spencer's face was priceless. He also knew that Spencer wouldn't leave him that easily. And he very much planned on delivering. He smiled at Spencer, before steering him towards the door. He was a bit nervous again, but he blew that feeling off. He made sure to enter first, and pressed the correct button on the stereo's remote. Berlin's Take My Breath Away poured from the speakers, softly. He then stepped away, to light the candles, after motioning for Spencer to wait a moment. He would have lit the candles beforehand, but this was more logical. He then stepped out of the way, to let Spencer see what he'd done.

"_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game -On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame."_ Spencer placed the music instantly as the theme from Top Gun. The moment he stepped fully into the living room, he let out a small gasp. Aaron had really gone all out for this. Even buying rose petals to spread around the table. Aaron's display put everything Spencer had done to shame, but he knew that wasn't Aaron's intention. Tears of love, and gratitude filled his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. He took a deep breath and smelled the cinnamon and pumpkin scent of the candle. "You remembered…" he whispered.

"Profiler, remember? And even if I wasn't I'd remember everything," Aaron replied, his voice a tone deeper than normal. He closed the gap between them in two large strides, and ran his hand over Spencer's face. He then led Spencer over to the couch and sat down with him. He picked up the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. He handed one to Spencer and took the other. He took a sip, and watched as Spencer did the same. He then set his glass down and picked up a strawberry. He waited until Spencer put his own glass down. Aaron then dragged the strawberry slowly over Spencer's lips, leaving a thin line of chocolate behind.

Spencer blinked for a moment when the strawberry hit his lips. He parted his lips slightly, before going to nibble on it. He was even more confused when the strawberry was abruptly pulled away. "Wha…?" he mumbled out.

"I'll tell you when you can bite it," Aaron purred in response. He then began sliding the strawberry, tauntingly slow, over Spencer's lips. He did that for about a minute, and then leaned forward. "Bite," he breathed. He watched as Spencer dragged the strawberry into his mouth a little and bit down. Aaron shifted slightly, finding the sight surprisingly erotic. He put the strawberry down and leaned forward again to kiss Spencer, tasting the strawberry and chocolate mixing with the champagne and Spencer's own taste.

When Aaron told Spencer that he'd tell him when he could bite, chills ran down Spencer's spine. He found Aaron's voice so sexy, even when he was yelling. Of course, if he was yelling at Spencer, that was different. He bit down and barely had time to register the taste of the strawberry before Aaron's lips met his own. He kissed back, compliantly, opening his mouth a bit wider when Aaron's tongue slipped in. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders to steady himself.

Aaron pulled away after another moment, needing to breathe. He took a few deep breaths before standing. He thought that right then was as good as any to give Spencer the gifts he'd gotten him. He walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed the gifts off the table. He watched Spencer's eyes widen when he saw the card attached to the top. "What's wrong?" He sounded a bit concerned, and maybe worried.

"I didn't expect you to get me a card. …I mean, I got you one…but I wasn't sure whether you were getting me one," he stumbled over his words, his eyes widening as he spoke. He went to the door and grabbed the bag he'd set on the table. He then sat back on the couch, and waited for Aaron expectantly.

Aaron chuckled at Spencer. "We never mentioned it, but I was in the card section so I decided why not," he explained. He sat back down and handed Spencer the wrapped packages. He then placed his hands in his lap and watched Spencer inspect the packages. "Opening them would be best, if you want to know what's in them," he teased.

Spencer carefully tore the paper off, setting the card aside for last. His cheeks reddened at the thing on top, which was the chocolate body paint. He coughed slightly, and then looked at the next thing. "Bo-bondage?" he squeaked, his voice failing at first. His whole face and neck were red by this point. He averted his eyes, using the card as an excuse to regain his bearings. He smiled, and then let out a chuckle, when he saw the subject of the card. He leaned forward slowly and gave Aaron a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you," he murmured, a bit shyly.

Aaron watched Spencer's reactions, amused. "Bondage," he confirmed. He found Spencer's blushing quite endearing. He then looked down at the bag in his lap. He pulled out the longer package first. What he saw surprised him. It was a sampler pack of lube, with the flavors being; raspberry truffle, vanilla cinnamon, strawberry caramel and chocolate cherry. He looked up at Spencer, who was playing with his fingers. "You trying to tell me something, or were you just hungry when you bought this?"

Spencer looked startled before smiling. "Maybe I am trying to tell you something, just like you were with the body paint," he countered. He was a bit amused, but still embarrassed. He, however, was still waiting for Aaron to open the other gift, which was the one he'd been buying when they ran into each other.

Aaron chuckled at that. "Maybe we can use them later." He picked up the larger box and tore off the wrapping paper. "…A game you won't win at," he stated. He looked amused at that until he read the back of the box. The gist of the game was if you had a dirty mind, you wouldn't win. …Which means he'd still lose to Spencer. He frowned at that. "…Damn."

Spencer let out a little giggle at that. "Actually, we both have a fairly equal chance, given the right mood, of course." He ran his fingertips over Aaron's neck, slowly. He wasn't sure where to go from there. They could play the game…or just _play_. He smiled at the slight gasp Aaron gave when his nails scratched gently over Aaron's hairline. He loved being able to draw any sorts of sounds out of him, it meant he wasn't a total failure at this sort of thing.

Aaron hadn't expected the noise that came out, but the look on Spencer's face made him overlook his slight embarrassment. He closed his eyes for a second, allowing Spencer to continue. "Want to try our…gifts?" he asked, re-opening his eyes.

Spencer's face went red again and his fingers stilled, but he nodded. "I'd like that…" He got to his feet a moment after Aaron, and took his hand. He picked up the body paint with his free hand and watched as Aaron picked up the flavored lube.

Aaron led Spencer towards the bedroom, contently. He'd turned the stereo off when he stood up. He opened the door, and turned towards Spencer, to see his reaction. As if Aaron hadn't done enough for him, the rose petals on the bed were the added romantic touch he thought was needed to push this day over the top. He wanted this to be a day Spencer never forgot, and not just because he had an eidetic memory.

Spencer's eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd been picked up. "You did…all this…for me…?" he asked, sounding almost like a little kid who'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted and more.

Aaron stared at him. The tone Spencer used broke his heart, but he knew why it was. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer on the lips, deeply and languidly. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Spencer's. "Of course, and I'd do anything you ever wanted," he admitted. He then led Spencer to the bed and sat him down. He took the body paint and the lube and put them next to Spencer. "What would you like to try first?" He'd left the bondage kit back on the couch, knowing that that was going to be worked up to, and he wanted to try the _sweeter_ side of sex. He ran his fingers through Spencer's hair as he waited.

Spencer blushed as he worked up the courage to speak. "I…uh, I'd like to use the lube…on you," he stuttered. He still had issues speaking about things such as this; he tended to let Aaron do what he wanted. He knew, though, that shying away wouldn't fly with Aaron today. His face was steadily reddening as Aaron stared at him.

Aaron smiled softly. He was glad Spencer tried to say it, even if he blushed like there was no tomorrow about it. He then chuckled. "All right. Are you going to undress me or would you like me to do it?" He got up and settled on the side of the bed, near the top. He took his shoes off and settled himself on the bed, giving Spencer a chance to decide.

Spencer sat there, and watched Aaron take his shoes off. He took a deep breath and opened the box of lube. He pulled out the vanilla cinnamon flavored one and climbed up on the bed. He kissed Aaron deeply, running his fingers over the hem of his shirt and sliding it up slightly. He broke the kiss briefly to pull Aaron's shirt up and over his head.

Aaron kissed Spencer back, trying not to dominate the kiss too much. He knew that Spencer preferred to submit, but also knew that he was trying to build courage. He leaned forward off the headboard and lifted his arms to make the removal of his shirt easier. He then sat up more, to allow Spencer more access.

Spencer was slowly gaining confidence and kissed down Aaron's chest until he reached his nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked gently, swirling his tongue over it, hardening it. He then repeated the action with the other side. He could feel Aaron writhing slightly above him, and raised his eyes to check on him.

Aaron's eyes had closed by that point and his breathing was more erratic than normal. He could also feel his erection growing, and knew Spencer would also be able to feel it shortly. The less hormone driven part of his brain was still thrilled that Spencer was stepping out of his comfort zone. He tried to let that part of him go, for now, and focused on Spencer's touches.

Spencer lifted his lips from Aaron's nipples, and shifted down his body more. He felt Aaron's hardness pressing into his stomach as he shifted. He took another deep breath before carefully undoing Aaron's jeans. He slid them down slowly, and Aaron's already hard, still clothed cock sprung up. Spencer ran his fingers over it before pulling Aaron's underwear down.

Aaron made a hissing gasp noise when Spencer ran his fingers over his cock. His hips rolled upwards instinctively. His eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. His breathing was growing heavier with every touch.

Spencer slowly slid Aaron's underwear down and pulled them off. He ran his nails over the head, drawing a low groan from Aaron. He pulled back for a second and picked up the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount into his palm and let his hand warm it enough to put it on. He then steadily spread it over Aaron's cock, keeping his touch light. His movements were still tentative and filled with nervousness, but they were slowly gaining confidence.

Aaron let out another groan when the lube hit his cock. He fought to keep his hips from jerking up again, and took deep breaths.

Spencer made sure to cover Aaron's entire cock with the sweet lube before shifting down and settling on his knees. He licked the tip of Aaron's cock, testing the taste. He then leaned forward and braced his hands on Aaron's inner thighs. He pulled Aaron's cock into his mouth, as deep as he could. He made an appreciative sound around the cock, sending vibrations shooting through Aaron's cock. He laid a hand on Aaron's hip, partly to hold him down and partly to steady himself.

Aaron was in heaven from the second Spencer lowered his mouth onto his cock. His hips were twitching and flexing as he struggled to keep himself from jerking up and hurting _his_ Spencer. Spencer still hadn't picked up the art of the gag reflex suppression. He knew the technical, book written way to do it, but the action of doing it still eluded him. "Oh God, Spencer," he breathed out.

Spencer was paying close attention to Aaron's every reaction. He thanked his eidetic memory, because he remembered every detail of what Aaron liked. He lifted his head, dragging his tongue up the underside of Aaron's cock, until he hit the tip. He then dipped his tongue into the slit, which was pouring pre-cum down his throat. He stroked Aaron's hip with his hand while bringing his other hand down to stroke what parts of Aaron's cock that he couldn't deep-throat. He moved his head and hand in a semi-fast pace. He made sure to swipe the tip with his tongue when he could.

Aaron was panting by this point, small groans escaping every now and then. He felt his climax coming on quickly and he put a hand on Spencer's head. "Ah…S-Spencer…Stop…" he gasped out. His legs were shaking, and if Spencer didn't let him catch his breath he was going to lose it before anything happened. He took a deep breath when Spencer sat up. He then sat up. "Strip," he commanded, while still trying to not explode.

Spencer shivered at Aaron's tone, and began to remove his sweater-vest quickly, his long fingers fumbling with the buttons. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, feeling Aaron's eyes on him.

"Slowly," Aaron commanded, watching Spencer shiver again. He shifted, to watch Spencer better. His eyes were a few shades darker, due to lust. He ran his eyes over Spencer's body, reveling in the sight.

Spencer went redder at the fact that Aaron was watching him. He finally removed his shirt, exposing his pale, lanky form. He averted his eyes, and tried not to wrap his arms around himself. Instead, he focused on the next task, which was his pants. He fumbled slightly with the button and then slid them down. He took a deep breath and slid his fingers into his waistband. He pulled the underwear down, revealing his own length. His was a few inches longer than Aaron's, but it was also thinner. He stood there and waited for Aaron's instructions.

Aaron stared at Spencer once he was undressed, his eyes only showing love and lust. "Get on the bed, on your back." His tone was the same, mainly because he knew it turned Spencer on even more. He moved out of Spencer's way and worked at opening the body paint. Once he got it opened, he dipped the brush in and drew a straight line down Spencer's chest. He kept the brush in his hand as he leaned over Spencer and licked the line of chocolate away with kitten licks.

Spencer arched into the licks, letting out a quiet breathy moan. He squirmed slightly, enjoying the touches. He was louder in the bedroom than one would think. That was probably because he stopped thinking and just let his pleasure take over. He shuddered slightly, and reached down to run his fingers through the elder man's short hair.

Aaron reached Spencer's belly button, and dipped his tongue in, thrusting it in and out of the small dip. He grinned slightly when Spencer moaned again. He picked up the brush again and drew shapes over Spencer's stomach. He knew that was the most sensitive part on Spencer's body once the endorphins started flowing. He knew he was right when Spencer started making little breathy noises, and only the brush had been touching him that time. Aaron could also feel Spencer's length throbbing against his stomach. He licked the chocolate off of Spencer, and then put a small amount on the brush. He leaned back and slid the brush over the tip of Spencer's cock.

Spencer jerked up, gasping. "Nngh! A-Aaron…So good…" he panted out. His head was thrown back against the neck, exposing his neck. A few strands of hair were also stuck to his forehead.

"Liked that, did you?" Aaron purred. He then eyed Spencer's neck before drawing a line with the brush and licking it off. He nipped at Spencer's neck gently, and then blew on the spot, making Spencer shiver. He ran his fingers over Spencer's erection, and felt it throb underneath his fingertips. He stroked it firmly a few times, making Spencer jerk against him.

"A-Aaron…please…fuck me…" He was so hard, he could barely think, barely talk. He could feel how much Aaron loved him, just based on how much attention he was putting into pleasing him. He opened his eyes to stare at Aaron hazily, his features clouded with pleasure. He could tell how far gone he was, using the word 'fuck' instead of one of his more meek ways of saying it. He writhed against Aaron's fingers, moaning softly.

Aaron sounded amused when he spoke. "Right now? You don't want to…_play_ anymore?" He loved getting Spencer to this point. It was one of the few times he stopped using his brain and listened to his body. He was teasing Spencer, but he knew that it would be well-received.

"God, Aaron…please," Spencer nearly whined. He wanted his lover in him, now. He purposefully rolled his hips up into Aaron's, causing them both to moan. He wrapped his legs around Aaron's hips.

Aaron couldn't hold back any longer, foreplay be damned. He needed to be in Spencer. He reached over and pulled out a bottle of regular lube out of the nightstand drawer. He coated his fingers and erection quickly. He wasn't sure how flavored lube worked inside a person. He slid two fingers into Spencer and twisted them. They'd done this so many times, but Aaron still wanted to prepare Spencer. He curled his fingers and watched as Spencer arched, knowing he hit that one spot.

Spencer moaned as Aaron hit his prostate, arching up. "Aah!" His vision flashed white for a moment. "Please, please…I need you," he babbled, almost inarticulately.

Aaron slid into him slowly, forcing himself not to start moving immediately. If he did that, it'd be over before it started. It was difficult, though, being so…surrounded by Spencer and not moving. After a moment, he started moving, setting a decent starting pace. He leaned down to kiss Spencer gently on the lips. After a few minutes at this pace, he picked up speed and changed the angle of his thrusts, trying to find Spencer's prostate again. He gripped Spencer's hips with an almost bruising tightness as he moved.

Spencer had been reduced to inarticulate moans when Aaron started moving. He howled when Aaron hit his prostate. His own hand reached down and started stroking his length. He whimpered when his hand was slapped away. He squirmed slightly until Aaron's hand clasped over his erection and started moving in time with his thrusts. He arched, bucking his hips. It felt so good…

Aaron sped up again, feeling himself getting close. He refused to come until Spencer did, so he angled his thrusts to hit Spencer's prostate each time. He kept stroking Spencer, rubbing his thumb over the tip on every upstroke. He moved the hand holding onto Spencer's hip down to his balls and started squeezing them gently.

Spencer's hips were moving instinctively with Aaron's thrusts, breathy moans and whimpers spilling from his lips. He could feel himself growing closer and closer to his climax, and tried to articulate that. "Ah… A-Aaron… So c-c-close," he finally managed to get out. He rolled his hips up, gasping.

Aaron squeezed Spencer's length and thrust harder, continuously hitting Spencer's prostate. He felt Spencer's body start to tremble and knew he was going to lose it soon. He sped up his thrusts for a final time, drawing almost fully out before slamming back in. That was all it took.

Spencer's body clenched around Aaron, as his climax hit him. He arched up, crying out Aaron's name. His body fell back to the bed with a soft thump. His eyes were slightly open, but hazy with pleasure. His whole body was thrumming with it.

Aaron lost the battle with his orgasm the moment Spencer's body clenched around his cock. He let out a low groan and continued to stroke Spencer through his orgasm. He then barely managed to avoid falling on Spencer, instead landing next to him, in a pile of rose petals. He was the first one to recover, though, and headed for the bathroom to get a rag.

Spencer didn't feel Aaron get up, so the next thing he knew there was a warm rag cleaning him up. He moaned softly and opened his eyes. His lighter brown eyes met his lover's and he managed a small smile, still floating.

Aaron grinned at Spencer, before picking him up. He laid him on the chair by the bed, and took the sheets off the bed. He gathered the rose petals and sprinkled them over Spencer's body, making him laugh. He then tossed the sheet in the hamper and strode to the dresser to get a new one.

Spencer watched him with a half-lidded gaze. He was amused that Aaron had to change the sheets right away, but not surprised. Aaron liked his cleanliness. He let out a quiet squeak when he was picked back up and gently settled on the bed.

Aaron laid Spencer on the bed, and then curled up next to him, spooning him gently. He ran his fingers through Spencer's hair gently. "Happy Valentine's Day, love. I love you," he murmured into Spencer's ear.

"I love you too…" Spencer responded before falling into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay. That ended up cuter, and longer that I'd originally planned, but meh. And mini-spazz: I was so incredibly nervous when I saw who I was writing in for. ^^; Also, there's another version of this coming in a few days. Same prompts, different idea. So keep an eye out for that.


End file.
